Finding Love
by Lady Gaidin
Summary: Hao kidnaps Ren and Yoh will do anything to get him back. Could it be love? After spending time with his captive Hao begins to develope feelings for Ren and when Yoh arrives he may not be willing to give Ren up. Shounen ai. Complete. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I just wanted to say that I don't own any of the characters although I wish I did sometimes. This is Shounen-ai and for pure amusement, so don't try to make it fit anywhere in the series._

_The couples are:_

_Yoh/Ren_

_And one-sided Hao/Ren._

_If you like either pairing I think you will enjoy this fanfic._

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Ren tried to ignore Horohoro and Chocolove's bickering as they walked along the dusty road. He didn't know what they were fighting about and he was positive that they were just as clueless. He had attempted to explain this to them and had only ended up causing their dispute to escalate. With a frustrated growl, Ren turned his attention towards the scenery effectively blocking out the unwanted noises coming from behind him. **

**He was surrounded by hills and mountains that sparkled in the sun's light like giant crystals. The thin dirt road they were following cut through lush green grass that peeked over the edges of the path. The sky was a brilliant blue and there was not a single cloud in view. It was a beautiful day.**

**Ren had allowed his mind to wander and unknowingly found himself watching the older, brown haired shaman. The boy wore his usual green pants and white shirt/vest. It suited his comfortable, languorous and happy go lucky attitude. His hands were clasped behind his head lost in his chocolate colored hair. He moved to the rhythm emanating from his orange headphones his hips swaying slightly to the music. Ren felt a rush of heat creep into his cheeks as he remarked his companion's physic. Ren had never been shy to scrutinize another man's body. To a certain extent, it was a way to see someone's strength before battling him or her. So why was he blushing?**

**The troupe came to an abrupt stop bringing Ren away from his personal thoughts. "What's going on?" Ren asked scowling.**

**"We've stopped." Horo said.**

**Ren glared at the Ainu. "I know that you idiot. I was asking why." The blue haired shaman was glaring deadly icicles at the Tao when Yoh stepped between them, his usual friendly, carefree grin splitting his face. "This is a great place to camp for the night don't you think guys?" Horo nodded, the tension slowly draining from his body. Ren just grunted crossing his arms across his chest and turning away from the smiling brunette. "Great! Let's get to it." Everyone immediately set to work at Yoh's words even Ren.**

**They had three tents between the eight of them and even though Anna took one all to herself, they easily divided the last two so that they were all comfortable. Everyone hurriedly set up Anna's tent first before starting on their own. Ryu, Manta, and Lyserg's tent was up without much trouble. Ren, Horo, Chocolove and Yoh's however took a little longer. Ren and Horo were constantly fighting and even when Yoh was able to calm Horo and sate Ren's anger his clumsiness brought even more disasters. Chocolove was useless with his unwelcome, unfunny jokes.**

**Finally, all three tents were secure and after a delicious supper of soup, cooked by Lyserg, the sun had set and they were all ready to turn in. Everyone would have an hour and a bit of guard duty, excluding Manta and Anna, of course. Ryu took the first watch.**

**Yoh knew it was a dream, but the fear sweeping through him wouldn't let him take control or even wake up. He was lost in a huge forest, alone. He couldn't find his friends. Hao had come and taken them all away. He didn't know where they were and if they were still alive. The fear gripped his heart so that he couldn't breath, couldn't think. He feared that Hao had killed those he cared about. He was trapped between hope and despair and he couldn't do anything but search. It was futile because it was a nightmare, but he had to keep trying. He couldn't stand the possibility that he might never see them again. He wasn't sure he could go on without them.**

**Yoh awoke with tears streaming down his face. He looked around at the peaceful sleeping forms of his friends and felt the tension drain from his body. They were all alive and still with him. Swiping away the tears Yoh tried to go back to sleep, but failed miserably and finally decided to take up guard duty since he had nothing else to do.**

**Ren jumped when a hand softly touched his shoulder, but quickly recovered and became angry when he saw it was just Yoh. "What do you want?" Yoh smiled down at Ren who was being his usual grumpy and distant self because Yoh had accidentally startled him. Yoh didn't try to apologize knowing that it would just make Ren angrier. Ren was like that. He preferred to pretend that he was always alert and aware, but Yoh found it cute how Ren's face slightly reddened before his blush was replaced by anger. Yoh shook his head. Ren…cute? He must still be trying to wake up. He thought. **

**"Couldn't sleep." Ren didn't say anything, so Yoh plopped himself down on the grass next to Ren gazing up at the stars. Their comforting glow and Ren's warm presence soothing his lingering fear and distress from the nightmare. Yoh lay down with his hands clasped behind his head. He closed his eyes and let the night wrap around him. Peepers sang off in the distance and the wind gently whistled by, but besides that the only sound came from Ren. Yoh could hear the slow even breathing of the younger boy next to him. It was a relaxing rhythm that left him feeling peaceful and content, he knew that he could stay there for hours just listening to Ren tranquil breathing. He wasn't that selfish, but at that one moment he almost wished he was.**

**"Ren?" A soft grunt told him that Ren was listening. "I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep so you might as well get some rest." For a few minutes, nothing happened. Ren continued to take deep even breathes and Yoh couldn't help but sit up to look at the other boy.**

**Ren was in his meditating position. Legs crossed and hands resting open palmed on his knees. Yoh thought he was meditating, but golden eyes as beautiful as the stars gazed over at him. Yoh smiled after he found his breath. Ren was wearing his usual attire. Black pants and a red Chinese top that revealed most of his stomach. Not that Yoh minded. Ren had a great stomach. Yoh shook away the thought, but couldn't tear his gaze from the Chinese shaman. His hair was a natural purple and spiked in the back in a tongari. It looked so silky and Yoh had the overwhelming urge to run his hands it. Yoh shook his head fiercely to get Ren out of his head.**

**"Are you alright?" Yoh stopped his head from shaking and managed to nod. Ren got to his feet in a graceful almost cat-like motion. Yoh peeled his eyes from Ren with great effort, but the image of Ren's slim, well-built body was stuck in his mind. "I'll take the offer." Ren said over his shoulder. Yoh said a hurried good night, but didn't watch as Ren headed into the tent. When he was sure that the other Shaman was gone Yoh opened his eyes and relaxed. What was wrong with him? Why had Ren affected him like that, it had never happened before? Yoh shrugged, brushing it off as shock from the nightmare and turned his attention to the road.**

**Two hours had passed and Yoh was finally thinking about going to bed when a noise brought his gaze to the road. Hao tilted his head to one side with a smile. "No warm welcome Otouto?" Yoh smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes like it usually did. "Why are you here?" Hao's sigh came from behind Yoh and he whirled around to face his twin. Hao smiled down at his now frowning little brother. "I will say it again if it pleases you. I am here to ask to join me before…well let us not think ahead of ourselves." Yoh stepped away from Hao shaking his head. "No." Hao glided forward and took hold of Yoh's arm pulling Yoh close to him. His long brown hair fell forward to lightly brush Yoh's trapped arm. Yoh tried to move away, but Hao held him firmly. Yoh met his identical twin's chocolate eyes knowing that his were the same color, but also aware that Hao's held an evil inside that his never would.**

**"I have asked politely over and over, yet you still deny me?" Hao shook his head slightly, a frown on his face. Yoh tried another time to take his wrist back, but failed once again. "Together we could do so much, be so much. There would be no one to rival our power. What must I do to convince you to unite with me my brother?"**

**"Leave me alone." Hao released Yoh who was desperately tugging at his arm. Free, Yoh backed farther away not wanting to be close to Hao.**

**"I see you will not give in easily, but we were once one and it is inevitable Otouto, we will be one once more." Yoh continued to shake his head. "I did not wish to resort to this. If you had just accepted the truth no one would have had to get hurt." Yoh froze. What was Hao going to do? Would he fight Yoh? If so Yoh wasn't sure he could best his brother, he was not as strong as Hao. Reaching for his weapon Yoh smiled at his twin. "I will not join you and nothing you can do to me will change my mind."**

**Hao laughed, but it wasn't a happy sound, it was wicked and sadistic. "It is not what I can do to you Otouto. It is what I can do to your friends." Yoh's breath caught in his throat. "I saw into your dreams, Yoh." Recognition dawned on Yoh and he knew he had to do something before Hao could act. Yoh hoped that the element of surprise would be enough and he lunged himself at Hao with his antiquity in hand. Hao disappeared in a burst of flame. Yoh stumbled and fell to the ground. "And now I will make your nightmare a reality." Hao's voice whispered in his ear before he disappeared in a flash of red flames again.**

**Yoh's body reacted immediately. He pushed himself to his feet and ran towards his tent. Whom did Hao take? His mind repeated the question over and over. It felt like an eternity before his hand shoved back the tent flap. His gaze fell on the empty sleeping bag and his knees buckled unable to support him. "Damn it, Hao!" Yoh's curse woke up the sleeping shaman's and in seconds everyone was crowded around Yoh with weapons drawn. Well, almost everyone. Amidamaru hovered next to Yoh unsure what was wrong like everyone else. No one moved or breathed as they watched Yoh until Horo's voice broke the silence. "Hey, where's Ren?"**

_I think that is a good way to end the first chapter, don't you? I hope you liked it and will read more. Please review! The next chapter will be up as soon as I figure out how to work this flaming thing. lol_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO **

**Ren knew that Hao's face had been more than a dream as he struggled to wake up. Opening his eyes, he scrutinized the room. It was perfectly square, small and made of cold, hard stone. Chains lined the walls in different places and five stone steps leading to a plain wooden door were opposite him. Ren was near the center of the room his arms chained together and held above his head by another long chain attached to the ceiling. His feet barely brushed the ground, but they were not bound. A small blessing. **

**Ren didn't have time to wonder what he was doing there and for that matter where he was because the door swung open and anger replaced his curiosity.**

**Hao shut the door behind him walking down the steps rather than gliding for once. Ren glared at the evil shaman moving towards him. **

**"Had a nice sleep." Hao asked stopping right in front of Ren. Ren just continued to glare. "Not a very talkative person I see." Ren didn't keep quiet this time. "Just for bastards like you." Hao smiled, laughter spilling out of his mouth that sent a shiver down Ren's spine. Hao walked a slow circle around Ren his gaze calculating as if he was thinking about buying an item. Ren didn't much like this look and had already kicked Hao before his train of thought had ended. Ren glared at Hao as if he were not bound and helpless. The one thousand year old shaman licked blood from the corner of his mouth getting to his feet slowly, menacingly. Ren wasn't scared; he could handle dieing a prisoner, but not a coward.**

**Hao raised one of his hands and with slight wave an invisible force struck Ren in the face. Blood dribbled down the side of his mouth as it had Hao's. He didn't have time to think about the injury because another blow took him in the stomach. His breath went out of him and he had to relearn how to breathe while Hao gazed at him with a content smile on his face.**

**"Satisfied?" Hao asked taking his hand away from his lip to reveal perfect unblemished skin. Ren shook his head. "Hardly." His smile made his mouth hurt, but he didn't care, it was worth it to see Hao's annoyed expression.**

**"You're an interesting person Ren Tao. I offered you the chance to join me before and now I will try again." Ren was shaking his head before Hao had even finished. The faces of his friends flashed through his head and finally they rested on Yoh. Yoh was strong and had been able to resist Hao so far; Ren would not let Yoh down. He could be as strong as Yoh.**

**"I offer you power that most shaman's can not even fathom, yet you deny it. We are so much alike you and I, but still you follow Yoh. You turn away from what you have desired your whole life, to travel the path of weakness. Yoh can not defeat me, you must see that." Hao's words hit home, but Ren didn't let them affect him as they once would.**

**"Who said that Yoh would defeat you. Once I get unchained there will be nothing left of you for Yoh to defeat." Ren's confidence seemed to amuse Hao because he laughed and it made Ren's blood run cold. Something had suddenly changed in Hao. Ren was trying to figure it out, but Hao's words made him freeze.**

**"Defeat me…without your guardian spirit?" Ren realized then that he could not feel Bason. "Where is he?"**

**"Do not worry, he is safe, but I can not guarantee you the same." Hao took a step forward, but before he could say anything an inaudible voice stopped him. Ren watched as Hao listened to someone talking to him in his head. He was either crazy or telepathic or both. Ren was betting on the last.**

**"I'm sorry I must end our discussion so soon, but I have matters of great importance that I must attend to that cannot wait. I will be back as soon as I can. For now rest." As Hao exited the chains released Ren. His joy was short lived though as his back hit the wall behind him and new chains closed around his wrists. The new position allowed him to sit and he had about 30 centimeters worth on slack in chain on each arm, but he would have preferred not being tied down. "Damn it, Hao." Ren cursed under his breath.**

**When Yoh had finally calmed down he told everyone about Hao's visit and why he had taken Ren. "We gotta help him." Horo said grabbing his snowboard and walking away. When Yoh didn't move from his sitting position Horo came back. "We have to…" Horo began, but Anna cut him off. "Shut up and sit down Horo. There is nothing we can do." She was the only one that seemed unaffected by the kidnapping.**

**Horo looked like he was about to argue, but stopped when Yoh calmly touched his arm. "She's right." Yoh hated to admit it, but there was nothing they could do. He wanted to go and search for Ren and it took all his efforts not to get up and run off calling for Ren. Yelling for Hao to bring him back. He knew it would only please Hao and not get them any closer to finding Ren. "Hao didn't tell me where he took Ren, so we have no idea where he is." Everyone was silent as the realization that they were helpless dawned on them. Hao could do anything to Ren and there was no way to stop him. Yoh's trademark smile startled them all out of their serious thoughts. "But don't worry guys. Hao just wants to scare us. Everything will be all right!" No one was completely assured, but Yoh's confidence made them feel better. They trusted Yoh to know what to do.**

**Hao walked down the stone corridor moving slowly, undecidedly. It was all going as planned. He had made his brother's nightmare come true and he would let Yoh wallow in his fear and uncertainty. He didn't want to torture his little brother, his other half, not really, but he had no choice. Yoh drew strength from his 'friends' and he had to realize that they were insignificant bugs. That they were weak and the weak die while the strong survive. **

**Ren Tao was not like the others, but Yoh had corrupted his mind. Hao would have to undo what his Otouto had done to the Tao. Hao stopped. He had planned to kill his captive to teach Yoh a lesson, but it seemed that he had altered his plans without even knowing it. Hao did not want to kill Ren. The Chinese boy had intrigued him. Ren had not been afraid when he had woken up chained, alone, helpless. He would not be an easy person to break. "Break?" Hao wondered his lips twisting into a rather unpleasant smile.**

**Hao slowly opened the door making no noise that would alert his prisoner that he was there. The door closed silently behind him. Hao looked down at the sleeping shaman. He hadn't noticed before, but the Tao was quite…beautiful. His body was slim and almost womanly, but strong. The boy's silky hair was a natural purple that added to his feminine look. Hao glided forward so that he was inches from the sleeping boy and gently touched Ren's cheek feeling the smooth, unblemished skin.**

**Ren's eyes fluttered open and seeing Hao so close he tried to pull away his back hitting the wall. Still half-awake Ren was frozen as his mind tried to wakeup. Hao smiled. "You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." Ren finally found his voice and his anger. "What the hell do you want?" Hao gazed into Ren's gold colored eyes a smile curving his lips as he spoke. "What do I want? Yes, what _do_ I want?" Hao watched Ren's confusion mingle with his anger at the words.**

**Hao wanted to make a world of only strong shaman and he wanted his brother to join him, one way or another. Yesterday those had been his only objectives. Now he wasn't so sure. Hao wasn't use to being uncertain, but Ren seemed to be affecting him that way. Gazing into the Tao's alluring golden eyes Hao thought of another goal to add to his list. His eyes traveled down Ren's attractive body and he knew what he wanted.**

**"I have something to quickly take care of, but I will see you soon." Ren was about to argue, but Hao put him to sleep with a wave of his hand. Two of his shikigami entered at his thought. "Hurry up." Hao caught Ren's unconscious body as the chains holding him up unlocked. "I will see you soon Ren and then I will get what I want."**

**Yoh needed to be by himself and told the others that he was going to train. A bad lie, but he didn't care as long as they left him alone. When he had gone a safe distance from the camp Yoh slumped down with his back resting against a tree. It just wasn't the same without Ren Tao. He missed the younger shaman calling him baka when he accidentally tripped or spilled the cooking water for the fourth time in a row. He couldn't imagine waking up every morning and not seeing Ren. Yoh cared for all his friends, even Anna, but it was different with Ren. Yoh had an honest heart and couldn't hide from himself the fact that he cared for Ren more deeply than he did for any of his other friends. He had ignored it for the most part, but whenever he saw the Chinese shaman, his heart skipped a beat. Yoh didn't know when the simple friendship he felt for the boy had developed into something more and it didn't matter. It didn't change the fact that he was in love with someone that wasn't his fiancée and wasn't even a girl. Yoh couldn't help but laugh. Life could be so confusing and hard some times, but he knew in his heart that it would all work out.**

**"What is so funny Otouto?" Yoh jumped up looking around for the source of the voice. "Up here." Hao waved down at his startled twin from an outstretched tree branch. (Hao is known for his well-timed entrances.)**

**"Where's Ren?" Yoh yelled. Hao couldn't help but smile at the name of his prisoner. "Le Château De Feu." Hao waited, watching Yoh decide what to do. "Is he…?" Yoh couldn't seem to finish the sentence so Hao helped him out. "Alive?" The younger Asakura nodded the fear flooding his usually joyful eyes. "If you follow the road until you reach a crossroad and go right you will find the answer to your question at my humble abode. Come alone Yoh or I will not hesitate to kill them all." Hao vanished in a burst of red flame, his words echoing forebodingly in Yoh's head.**

**Yoh went back to camp, but didn't tell anyone about Hao's visit. He knew that Hao was telling the truth. Hao would not hesitate to kill any of his friends if they came with him. Yoh had no choice but to go alone if he wanted to keep the ones he cared about safe. That left only Ren. The one person he wanted to keep safe more that anyone else and he didn't even know if he was alive. Yoh took a deep breath letting calmness sweep through his body, so that all he was left with was the feeling of lazy, serene happiness. It would all work out, it had to.**

**I'm not too good at this talking thing so…keep reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Ren put a hand to his throbbing head opening his eyes slowly. Ren had been stuck in many dungeons before he had met Yoh. That he could handle, but this was not an ordinary cell if you could even call it that. The room was stone, but had a red plush carpet and two wooden doors. There were three small windows as close to the ceiling as possible and the bars killed any thought of escape through them. There was a fireplace built into the wall and a red couch and two matching comfy chairs in front of it. Ren sat on a huge bed with dark red, silk sheets and six matching pillows. The room was actually quite breath taking.**

**"What do you think?" Ren turned to see Hao standing near the door. He hadn't heard him enter. "Very nice, if you ignore the chains attached to the bedposts and the other set hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room." Hao laughed taking a few steps closer to the bed. "What do you want Hao?" Ren asked inching his way to the edge of the bed to widen the distance between the pyromaniac and himself. He was free and he wouldn't waste the opportunity. He might never get a second chance. "I was asking myself the same thing and I finally came to a conclusion. I want you Ren Tao." Ren froze just as he got his feet off the bed. He sat on the edge of the mattress unable to move, but finding his voice still working. "Stop playing games Hao." Hao was all of a sudden standing in front of him. "This is no game Ren."**

**Hao pushed Ren firmly onto the bed using his body to pin the younger boy down. "Get the hell off of me you bastard!" Ren yelled trying desperately to get away. Ren fought with all his might, but Hao was bigger and stronger. When Ren finally stopped struggling Hao had, his arms pinned above his head and was straddling his legs, completely immobilizing him. "You are so beautiful Tao." Ren froze as Hao's free hand gently stroked his face. Ren felt the blush in his face and turned his head to the side so that he didn't have to look at Hao.**

**Ren could handle someone trying to hurt or kill him, but not this. Hao forced Ren to face him and before Ren could protest Hao's lips were pressed tenderly against his. It was a sweet, innocent kiss that left Ren speechless. Hao's free hand roamed Ren's body sliding under cloth to find smooth skin. Hao leaned into Ren pushing their bodies together. Hao's aggressive nature took over and he tore off Ren's shirt in a quick, painful motion. Ren's startled cry was cut off as Hao kissed him again. Hao's tongue relentlessly explored Ren's mouth until he was forced to come up for air.**

**"Let me go!" Ren's brain started to work through the shock and he began to fight back however fruitlessly. "Stop! Hao!" Ren was silenced by another probing kiss. Ren couldn't punch or kick, but he wasn't option less. Ren bit down on Hao's tongue making the older shaman draw back with a yell. Ren spit out the metallic tasting liquid in his mouth staining Hao's poncho. En had taught him that he was never truly weaponless and that he was a weapon that could be used in limitless ways. At least he had learned something good from his brutal and horrible family.**

**Hao calmly met Ren's furious glare. "Not going to play nice I see." Hao said slowly licking the blood from his lips. "Too bad. It could have been very pleasurable for the both of us."**

**"Screw you." **

**Hao smiled wickedly.****  
****"Exactly."**

**Yoh took the second to last shift. He would be two maybe three hours gone before they woke up and found his note. It explained that he was going to get Ren and would be back as soon as possible and not to wait up. Ren and him would catch up. Finally, he told them to take care and not to worry. Anna would be furious with him for going off alone and right into Hao's trap. Her obsession with the title of shaman queen could be annoying at times, but she was still his friend. Amidamaru had reluctantly agreed with Yoh that they had to go alone, but was silent as they followed the dirt road. Yoh was glad to have Amidamaru by his side. He had been feeling quite depressed since Ren's abduction. Amidamaru didn't know the depth of Yoh's feelings for his fellow shaman. Yoh had hidden the truth from Amidamaru in fear that the spirit would reject him.**

**"Are you alright Yoh?" Amidamaru asked a worried frown on his face. Yoh beamed his trademark smile up at his guardian spirit. "Fine. Just thinking. I hope Ren is okay." Amidamaru's features softened into his light, comforting smile. "Do not worry Yoh, Ren can take care of himself." Yoh nodded. Ren was the strongest person Yoh had ever met, but alone with Hao. Yoh shook his head trying not to think about what horrible things his twin was doing to Ren.**

**Hao had turned the struggling Tao over onto his stomach and was clicking the handcuffs shut when he was thrown off the bed. Ren had finally maneuvered himself so that he could buck Hao off of him. Unfortunately, Hao had been able to bind both of Ren's hands and the boy was unable to escape.**

**Hao rose slowly to his feet. "You will pay for that Tao." Invisible blows hit Ren's body. He didn't cry out, he had survived worse. When Hao was finally satisfied with beating him the sheets around Ren was drenched in sweat and his breath was coming out in short rasps. "Bas…tard." Ren managed to whisper in retaliation. Hao chuckled softly in amusement. "You don't give up do you Ren? That is one of the reasons I find you so attractive. My little cat."**

**Hao was back onto top of Ren before he could respond. Ren gasped as he felt Hao's hand brush against _him_. "You will be mine." Hao's foreboding words made Ren shiver. "Stop." Ren yelled as Hao pulled down his pants. Ren saw the beige poncho that the pyro always wore fall out of sight onto the floor. "Damn it Hao! STOP!" Ren screamed, but to no avail. There was no escape. Where the hell was Yoh when you needed him. Anna might leave him behind, but Yoh would never stand by while one of his friend's was being held captive. Ren was furious with himself for thinking about being saved. Tao's didn't need saving, they took care of themselves. Still, where was Yoh!**

**Hao wanted Ren, but as he heard Ren's desperate cries the feeling of uncertainty flooded his head once again. His mind told him that he wanted Ren. That he was positive of. The question now was, how? Hao had believed his desire was purely for Ren's gorgeous body. Ren's voice was low and hoarse from yelling too much, but he didn't stop. Hao was frozen with turning thoughts. It wasn't only Ren's body that he wanted. Love? A foolish word that had no true meaning. However, as he looked down at Ren he knew it was more than just physical need that made him want the boy. He couldn't rape Ren. Yeah, he wanted to fuck the Tao until neither of them could move, but he couldn't do it without Ren's permission. "Damn it." Hao, the greatest Shaman in all of time, didn't need anyone's permission, but he wanted Ren's. He wanted Ren to want him. "Burn it all to hell!" Hao cursed as he picked up his poncho. He waved his hand at the bed then slammed the door shut behind him without looking back.**

**Ren listened to Hao's footfalls fade not daring to move until he was sure the other boy was gone. Ren allowed his body to shake in relief, but would not cry. Hao was gone and nothing had happened. But why? Was Hao just playing with him? Having a little fun before Yoh and the others arrived? Ren cursed in Chinese. Everything Hao said had been a lie, another trick. Right? Ren rubbed his free wrists. Since he wasn't chained it was positive that the door was locked, but he had to check. This was one of those times where he wished he was wrong. **

**Ren found his black, silk shirt torn at both sleeves. He had lost one of his favorite shirts. Damn. Ren swayed slightly where he stood. He felt so tiered all of a sudden. He knew that he should try to find a way to escape, search every corner of the room, think of every possibility, but he just couldn't keep his eyes open. Ren Tao was asleep before he landed on the bed.**

**Ren blinked sleepily up at the Asakura leaning over him. Yoh? The brunette smiled down at Ren tentatively brushing his hand against Ren's cheek. "Good morning my cat." Not Yoh. Definitely not Yoh! Ren rolled off the bed and took up a martial arts stance ready to fight Hao. "Ren…" Hao said not moving from his sitting position on the edge of the bed. "I want to." Hao took a deep breath before continuing. "To apologize for my behavior last night." If glares could kill Hao would have dropped dead. Ren folded his arms across his chest and noticing that it was bare turned bright red.**

**Hao chuckled. "You are so cute my cat." It's hard to look tough when you're blushing and half-naked, but Ren pulled it off. "Don't call me that." Hao smiled. "Do you really want that to be your one favor, Ren?"**

**"What are you talking about?" Ren asked wondering what Hao was up to.**

**"It's simple. I will grant you one wish for my inappropriate actions before. It is only fair." Ren couldn't help but laugh. Hao fair? Ha! The older shaman frowned slightly. "I am not lying. Ask away." Ren decided to play his game for now. "Die?" It was Hao's turn to laugh. "You are so kawaii sometimes Ren, but that I will not grant." Ren had to try. "Fine. Let me go." Hao sighed. "You know as well as I do, that is not an option." Ren grunted. It was worth a shot. The purple haired shaman gazed around the room looking for inspiration. "How about a shirt? Or is that impossible as well?"**

**"No. That is fine. While we wait, how about some breakfast?" Hao motioned with his head at the tray near the fireplace. It consisted of a grand selection of fruits including fresh peaches, Ren's favorite.**

**Hao had finally been able to persuade Ren to sit down on one of the comfy chairs near the fireplace while he took the sofa. He hadn't had any luck getting him to eat and enjoyed the meal alone. Ren ignored both Hao and the food. The boy was impossible. Hao was about to give up when a knock at the door startled them both. He had been so engrossed with trying to get Ren to talk that he had completely forgotten. **

**"Enter Opacho." At Hao's command the little dark skinned kid came in carrying a package almost as large as himself. "The shirt you wanted master." Hao thanked the little boy and took the gift from him. When Opacho had left Hao handed the box to Ren. "I hope you like it." Ren cautiously opened the present. Inside was a shirt. It was black with gold clasps on the front and gold seams. By the feel Ren knew that it was one hundred percent Chinese silk. Ren didn't want to wear it since it was from Hao, but it was better than being half naked in front of someone who watched you with hungry eyes as if you were a piece of good meat that they couldn't wait to taste. Of course, the shirt fit perfectly. It bared his shoulders and cut off an inch before his belly button. Ren tried not to dwell too much on how Hao knew exactly what he liked.**

**"Is it to your liking?" Ren glared at the pyro. Hao knew the answer to his question and Ren wasn't going to indulge him.**

**"What now?" Hao grinned happily at the Tao's willingness to talk. "We compromise. I do something for you, like answer a question and then you do something of equal value for me. Fair?" Ren wasn't sure what Hao was trying to do, but had no choice but to go along with it until he could escape. "Sounds reasonable enough." Hao suppressed a smile of triumph. "Than it is a deal." Ren had no choice but to accept Hao's outstretched hand if he were to find a way to escape.**

**"Where are the others?" Ren was worried about his friends. Were they all captured like he was or were they looking for him?**

**"Yoh is on his way here as we speak, another day away I predict, and those weak companions of yours are still at camp."**

**"Why is Yoh coming here alone?" Ren asked wondering why everyone was not coming to rescue him again. Not that he needed rescuing. "I told my Otouto that if he wanted to keep his friends alive that he was to come unaccompanied. I don't want anyone to interfere you see." Yoh should know that it was a trap. The idiot was going to walk right into Hao's hands. "And what happens when he gets here?" Hao's smile touched his eyes. "Yoh joins me and together we make a world of only shamans." Ren rolled his eyes. He knew that part and knew that neither Yoh nor himself would let that happen. "I meant about me." Hao's smile only seemed to grow larger. "After accomplishing my 500 year old dream I will require someone by my side."**

**Ren folded his arms across his chest glaring at the crazy pyro. "In your dreams Hao." The Asakura shrugged. "Is it my turn yet? I think that was three questions already." Ren nodded warily. He would keep his word if Hao was practical. "How about for the three questions I get one kiss." Ren turned bright red at the suggestion Hao's amused laugh filling the room. Ren just wasn't use to having someone hit on him especially not another guy. "Fine. I will hold off a little longer. Will you at least accept having dinner with me tonight. That entails actually _eating_ the food this time?" It wasn't an unjust request, so Ren agreed making Hao's eyes sparkle. "Wonderful. I will see you tonight. Take care my little cat."**

**"Don't call me that!" Ren called out, but Hao had already disappeared in a burst of flame.**

**Ren spent most of the day continuously trying to open the door and pacing the room. Ren tried desperately not to think about Hao's unsettling actions since his capture. What was the evil shaman up to? Ren would never admit it aloud, but he wished Yoh would hurry up. Ren did not want to spend another night alone with Hao. Ren wanted the old Hao that had been trying to kill him back, not kiss him. Sure Hao was sexy. Ren could admit that. But he wasn't going to sleep with Hao just because he had an attractive figure. The 1000-year-old shaman was cruel and twisted. Not Ren's type.**

**Ren preferred someone who was sweet. He wanted not only to protect them, but to feel safe in their arms as well. Whose joyful smile would lift Ren's own spirits and make him smile back. Ren shook his head. What was he thinking? This wasn't like him at all. Tao's do not love and do not need anyone. Ren crushed his train of thought, but the image of sparkling chocolate eyes lingered in his head.**

**Ren tried the windows, but the bars were all solid. The light coming from outside was dwindling warning the purple haired shaman of Hao's appearance. Ren sat on the couch, back straight, arms crossed and a frown on his face. He may have to dine with Hao, but he didn't have to enjoy it. The door clicked and in came a smiling Asakura. "Hungry?" Ren ignored Hao's question and the shaman servants that brought in the trays of food.**

**Supper consisted of three Chinese dishes of noodles and meat and vegetables. Hao, the gentleman, served and Ren reluctantly took the plate. Hao sat down with his own dish on the other side of the couch. Ren wanted to change seats, but his pride wouldn't let him. He took a cautious bite of the food praying it wasn't drugged or poisoned, on the other hand poisoned might be nice, anything to get away from Hao.**

**"Do you like it?" Ren took a long sip of tea deciding how to respond. The food was exquisite. Better than anything he had tasted since joining up with Yoh. Yoh just wasn't a cook. He somehow burned everything even with Ren watching. Ren smiled at the memory.**

**"What is on your mind my little cat?" Hao's curious tone pulled him from his thoughts. "Just thinking about the most satisfying way to kill you." Ren answered nonchalantly taking another bite of chicken. "Chicken's good." Hao smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Ren getting on his nerves? No! The younger shaman would _never_ want to do that.**

**They finished the rest of the meal in silence and only when the dishes had been taken away did Hao speak. "Is there anything you would like? I won't lie, I have a few things in mind for compensation for myself." Ren didn't like the way Hao smiled as he said it, but he couldn't sit around and do nothing. He knew he would regret not taking the chance more than having it backfire on him.**

**"What do I have to do to get you to let me go?" Hao stretched out to reveal his bare stomach. "I thought you might ask that. All I want is to finish what I started the night before." His casual voice held a hint of seduction that made Ren blush. "No way." Ren was thankful his voice was steady and full of anger.**

**Hao watched Ren and had to continuously stop himself from jumping the boy. Just one kiss, that's all he wanted. Why did his Ren have to be so difficult!**

**"When is Yoh going to arrive?" The question surprised Hao. He didn't like that _his_ Ren was asking about his twin brother. Hao brushed it off. Friendship was a very annoying inconvenience. "Tonight." Hao watched Ren think something over in his head. He was so cute when he was thinking. Hao wanted to jump the boy right then, but resisted.**

**"Tonight. What are you going to do?" Ren asked, unconsciously unfolding his arms. "Didn't I already answer this question? I will get him to join me of course." Ren shook his head. "Yoh will never join you."**

**"We will see." Hao stated calmly, unperturbed. He had heard this many times before, but it was an inevitable fate.**

**"I must get going if I am to greet my little brother." Ren held his breath waiting for Hao to do something he wouldn't enjoy.**

**"I almost forgot." Ren did not believe that for a second. Hao was a horny and intelligent bastard. Hao vanished and reappeared behind the Ren. Ren felt strong arms wrap around his mid drift and a warm body press up against his. Hao's hot breath tickled his neck and left cheek as he spoke. "This will do for now." Ren pulled away just as Hao let go and vanished once again.**

**"Bastard!" Ren was furious, but that wasn't the only reason his cheeks had turned a molten red. Damnit!**

_This one was much longer than the others, but I hope you liked it._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Yoh tilted his head back until it hurt so that he could see the rooftop. His older brother's instructions had led him to a large, stone mansion in the middle of nowhere. It was approximately a day's travel from the camp. "Are you sure about this master Yoh?" Amidamaru asked for the fifth time. "It'll be fine." Yoh smiled knocking on the wood. The double doors opened at his touch to reveal a long, stone hallway. The doors slammed shut behind them causing Yoh to jump in surprise. Yoh rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment his laughter echoing off the walls.**

**"Sometimes I wonder how _you_ can be my other half." Hao seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Where's Ren?" Hao raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Ren? You mean that Chinese boy you insisted on hanging out with." Yoh squeezed his antiquity waiting for his twin to continue. "You do not have to worry about him anymore Otouto." Yoh felt an immense pressure squeezing his heart. "What do you mean?" Yoh didn't try to hide the fear in his shaking voice. "I took care of that insignificant little bug." Hao said casually as if he were talking about the weather. "What are you saying?" Hao sighed rolling his eyes. "You are so dense sometimes Yoh. I will be as clear as possible this time. Ren Tao is…dead."**

**Dead? Ren couldn't be dead. It just wasn't possible. Pain gripped Yoh's heart making him gasp. He could feel the antiquity in his hand, solid, real. Nothing else seemed real; nothing else mattered at that moment. Yoh charged at Hao, but he wasn't concentrating and missed. "Master Yoh!" Darkness filled Yoh's vision and Amidamaru's voice the last thing he heard before blacking out.**

**Hao shut the cell door behind him a frown on his face. "Poor Otouto." Yoh had foolishly tried to kill Hao when he had heard the news of Ren's death. His plan was working even without the body to back it up. Yoh was too depressed to think. Hao's smile was sadistic. Yoh would join him. The younger Asakura would learn that humans were bugs and the weak die. Ren was neither of these things, but if Yoh believed that the strongest of his group was worthless, it would break Yoh faster. "Soon I will have everything I want, even you Tao Ren." The laughter that filled the hall could make the warmest summer day seem cold.**

**The purple haired shaman groaned as he picked himself up off the floor. A loud bang had startled him awake and he had rolled off the couch where he had fallen asleep. Ren glared up at the source of the noise. "Good morning." Ren grunted clenching his fists to keep from strangling the other boy. Ren's memories came back to him in a rush. "Yoh?" He turned to see Hao gazing down at him in a dreamlike state. Ren suddenly felt very uncomfortable lying on the floor. If Hao chose to jump him he would be helpless. Not that he wasn't powerless any other time Hao decided to finish what he had started, but that was beside the point.**

**"What did you do with Yoh?" Ren asked as he stood up as quickly as he could without looking like he was hurrying. Hao seemed to come out of his daze, but his eyes still followed Ren. "What the hell are you staring at?" Ren yelled growing extremely annoyed at the hungry look Hao was giving him. Ren's back hit the wall with Hao's arms on either side of him. "Leave me alone Hao. I'm warning you." Hao leaned his body in so that they were pressed together making Ren squirm at the close contact. "No good morning? Well that will not do." Hao kissed Ren's neck leaving a circular wet mark. Ren tried to escape, but Hao was so close that there was no way to push him off. "I think I deserve a good morning." Hao kissed the smaller boy again. "Just two words and I will stop." Hao's breath traveled up until they were face-to-face, lips inches apart. Ren smiled. If he had to give in he wouldn't do it kindly. Ren kicked the unsuspecting shaman's feet out from under him making him fall onto his back. Ren couldn't help, but smile triumphantly at the surprised look on Hao's face as he lay there on the ground. "Good morning."**

**Ren walked into the bathroom without a second glance at Hao knowing that he would follow. "So what happened with Yoh?" Ren asked grabbing the toothbrush Hao had left for him. "You know you have a really nice behind." Ren felt a twitch coming on. "Stop changing the subject and tell me what happened." Ren began thoroughly brushing his teeth a little more fiercely than was necessary.**

**Hao finally answered his question. "You what!" Ren yelled through a mouthful of toothpaste. Ren quickly finished brushing and turned to face Hao. "You lying bastard!" Hao caught Ren's hand inches from his face. "If you hit me I think I will have to kiss you, so please go ahead." Ren let his hand fall to his side unclenching his fist to keep from hurting Hao. "Too bad." Hao pouted walking back into the bedroom. This time Ren was following.**

**Ren knew that Yoh must be beating himself up for Ren's supposed death. Yoh cared so much for his friends. "Damn it Hao. You can't do this."**

**"And why not my cat? Yoh must learn the lesson eventually. I have just made it sooner rather than later." Ren shook with anger. It was his fault that Yoh had walked into Hao's trap. If he hadn't been captured or if he had been stronger, Yoh might be happy and safe at camp surrounded by his friends. He had to do something to help Yoh, anything. "I want to go see him. I need to show him that I'm not dead." Hao laughed and it was bitter. "What makes you think that I will just let you ruin my ploy?" Ren searched through his head. There had to be some way. **

**Ren's whole body sagged. As he spoke he talked to the floor not wanting to see Hao's face. "Our deal. You do this for me and I do something for you." Ren could feel Hao's evil smile. "Okay. What exactly do you want?" Ren took a deep breath. "I to go see Yoh and have a private conversation with him. ALONE. And that means no spying or eavesdropping from you or anyone else."**

**"Agreed."**

**Ren waited silently for Hao to voice his horrible fate. Ren was willing to do anything to help Yoh. He didn't like to admit it, but he cared for Yoh more deeply than anyone else except Jun, but she was his sister. Yoh was something different.**

**Hao used his index finger to lift Ren's chin up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "I will not ask for your virginity this time my cat. It is only a matter of time and the more you deny me the more I want you. Eventually I will not even be able to resist the temptation."**

**Ren grunted trying to hide his blush. Ren backed away from the approaching Hao and the back of his legs hit the couch. Hao was on top of him in seconds. The kiss left them both breathless and Ren enraged. He stayed still glaring at the evil shaman. For Yoh.**

**"Now can we go?" **

**Hao was still sitting on top of Ren when he spoke. "I don't know what I will do with youmy cat." One of his hands was lingering near Ren's butt and the younger shaman couldn't take it anymore. Ren caught Hao's hand making Hao sigh. "I will bring you to Yoh tomorrow night."**

**"What!" Ren didn't try to unclench his fists. He didn't care if he hit Hao or not. "You did not specify when you wanted to see my Otouto, so I have decided the time." Hao was up and off him and heading for the door ignoring Ren's curses. "Be grateful I am allowing you to see him so soon. One kiss is not enough to satisfy my for long. I will be back tonight." Ren punched the door after Hao had left. His knuckles were bleeding, but he was too angry to care.**

**Ren worked out until he could barely move in an attempt to keep his mind off of Yoh. Ren hated that Yoh was suffering and there was nothing he could do. "Three hundred…three hundred and one…" Ren was taught that Tao's didn't have feelings, that emotion was a weakness and Tao's were not weak. Yoh was proof that the statement was incorrect, but Ren still had trouble acknowledging his feelings. He tried not to think deeply about what he felt. He knew he cared for Yoh and that he would protect Yoh no matter what. He did not feel the need to inspect why he would do this. It was enough for him to act.**

**Ren staggered to bed. It was well past dark and he had spent the whole day working out. As Ren lay down on the comfortable bed he wasn't sure he could have moved if he wanted to. Hao hadn't come back. A huge blessing! He must be busy with something else. The thought ended there as Ren fell into a dream-filled sleep.**

**_Ren was sitting at the kitchen table back at Yoh's house with a nice cold glass of milk in his hand. "Yo." Ren nearly chocked on his milk at the surprise greeting. The shaman that had startled Ren burst into laughter. Ren glared at the brunette using a napkin to wipe up the mess and clean off his milk covered face. Seeing Ren's angry glower Yoh tried to apologize through his suppressed giggling. "Gomen. I didn't expect that to happen." Yoh clutched his side as another bout of laughter erupted from his mouth. Ren smiled. Yoh seemed to have that affect on him._**

**_The world began to spin and the room changed into his room upstairs. It was nighttime and Ren was gazing contently out at the stars when he felt someone wrap their arms around his stomach from behind. He didn't have to look to know that it was Yoh. "What do you want?" Ren asked turning to face the older shaman and making him let go. "Can we talk?" Ren grunted in response. "It's just that…I…I…it's nothing. Good night." Yoh said moving for the door. "You didn't come to see me late at night to say nothing. If it's so important say it." Yoh walked back to Ren so that they were inches apart. "It's important." Ren felt a slight blush creep up his face as he realized how close he and Yoh were. Yoh leaned in their lips close enough that a breath would make them touch. "I…"_**

**The world spun again and Ren opened his eyes. He was awake. The stone wall that he faced was proof of that. Ren touched his lips. It was just a dream. Yoh hadn't really been about to kiss him. Ren froze as he felt someone else's presence. Turning slowly, he found Hao sprawled out on the rest of the bed, one of his hands lightly touching Ren. Ren held his breath praying that the pyro would not wake up. **

**Sharing a room with Horo or Chocolove was not the same as being in the same bed with Hao. Neither of his friend's had tried to rape him for one thing and there was an intimacy to sharing a bed. Whether it was the dream or Hao being in the same bed as him Ren didn't know, but he couldn't go back to sleep. It was going to be a long night.**

_Well, I think this is going well so far. Please read and review._

_Thanks_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Ren was dead and it was all his fault. He hadn't been strong enough to protect him. Yoh searched for the comforting presence of Amidamaru, but could find it. He was all alone. "No, it will be all right." Yoh's voice flattered at the end as he choked down a sob. Even his usual optimistic self couldn't penetrate the wall of sadness from the loss of the one person he had ever loved. He would never be able to see Ren's sparkling golden eyes or the rare smile that made Yoh's breath catch in his chest. The thought was unbearable. More tears streamed down the young Asakura's face as sleep took over him.**

**Ren quietly crawled out of bed trying not to wake the sleeping Asakura next to him. Ren felt his whole body relax as he shut the door to the washroom. He hoped Yoh was doing better than he was. At the thought of chocolate brown eyes Ren couldn't help but be reminded of his dreams. A slight blush colored his cheeks. Was it possible that he could…?**

**Ren's train of thought was interrupted by the presence of the elder Asakura brother. Hao's arms snaked around his stomach pressing them together. "What are you thinking so hard about my little cat?" Ren escaped Hao's grasp by moving to get his toothbrush. "Nothing." His voice was a little defensive and Hao noticed. "Do not lie to me my cat." Ren glared at the persistent shaman. "I was thinking of what a cruel bastard you are. Happy?" Hao frowned, not because of what Ren had said, but because of Ren's still bright red face. "If you insist. Breakfast is waiting in the bedroom. I have important business to attend to and will see you this evening." Hao's hand brushed against Ren's butt as he passed making the purple haired shaman jump. Hao's amused laugh lingered in the room even after he was gone sending shivers down Ren's spine. "Bastard." Ren resisted from killing the pyro, but just by a hair.**

**Ren tried to exercise, but ended up pacing the room for most of the day. Hao had left him a book and though Ren normally enjoyed passing his time with a good novel, he was just too anxious to sit still. Yoh had bee suffering for two days. It took all of Ren's effort not to hit the pyro when he came into the room, he could hold off, for Yoh.**

**Finally, Hao returned. The two boys just watched each other for a minute each deciding what to do. Ren had too much pride to look away first and stood stalk still as Hao closed the distance between them. "Normally, I would prolong this game, but you have been unusually preoccupied with my Otouto these past couple of days and I find myself a little jealous." Hao cupped Ren's face in his hands gazing into Ren's golden eyes with great desire. "I want to be the only thought in your head my cat." Ren let the anger fill his voice. "Can we go?" Hao released the purple haired shaman with a sigh. "My patience is not infinite Ren." The use of his real name meant Hao was being utterly serious and Ren knew that Hao was not going to be so kind for much longer.**

**It was the first time Ren was able to go outside his room and he memorized every detail for future use. They walked in silence. Hao would slowly move closer to Ren as they walked down the stone corridors and even managed to wrap an arm around Ren before the younger boy noticed and pulled away glaring. Ren was getting use to Hao's advances and wouldn't blush as often when the pyro tried to grope him, compliment him or suggest very inappropriate things. Hao still seemed to find new ways to make Ren blush or squirm.**

**They stopped at a wooden door at the end of a long corridor. Ren turned to Hao. "Remember. No listening in…" Hao waved his hand dismissively. "Of course, of course. Call my name if you need me my sweet." Hao said before disappearing in a burst of flame. Ren didn't waste any time.**

**Ren shut the door behind him before looking at the room. He found Yoh tied up in the same way he himself had been when he had first arrived. The brunette's arms were stretched above his head and his legs just barely brushed the floor, a very uncomfortable position. Ren stepped up so that Yoh would be able to look down at him without straining. "Yoh?"**

**Yoh blinked down at the blur that had said his name. That voice, could it be? Was he dreaming? "Ren?" The purple haired boy smiled up at Yoh. "Is this a dream?" Ren's laugh made Yoh's heart skip a beat. "No, it's really me." Yoh felt the tears of joy spilling from his eyes and couldn't stop them. He was just so happy. Ren was alive!**

"**Are you hurt?" Yoh blinked away his tears and smiled encouragingly at the worried Tao. Ren could tell it was forced. "He didn't hurt me, just told me you were dead and then left." Yoh's voice was dry and his eyes pain filled. He was too weak to hide it from Ren. "Left you alone? You mean you haven't had anything to eat or drink for three days?" Ren was outraged. Yoh just smiled at him. "Don't worry about me. Are you alright?" Ren ignored Yoh's question. _Call my name if you need me my sweet._ Hao had said. Ren cursed the evil shaman. He had known what Ren would find he had planned it all.**

"**Hao!" Ren wanted to follow the name with a series of curses, but managed to control his temper, for the moment. Hao appeared seconds later smiling. "You called my cat?" Ren glared at the joyful pyro. "You know exactly why I damn well called you evil bastard." Ren words didn't faze Hao and he continued to smile. "You couldn't stand to be away from me for such a long period of time?" Hao answered and immediately had to back up as Ren took a swing at him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Hao shook his finger at Ren.**

**Ren glared at Hao clenching his fists at his sides until they turned white. "Unchain Yoh! And give him food and water." Hao's frowned and stepped closer to Ren. "No one talks to me like that." Hao smiled surprising Ren. "I will see you tonight." Hao disappeared and Yoh collapsed to the ground. Ren sat the exhausted Asakura with his back to the wall and quickly went to the door to return moments later with a plate and glass of water. "Can you hear me Yoh? Drink this." Yoh drained half the glass without comment and was on his second piece of bread before he spoke.**

"**Are you okay?" Yoh scrutinized Ren looking for injuries a confused look crossing his face as he saw the shirt. "I'm fine." Ren handed Yoh another piece of bread, which the boy inhaled in mere seconds.**

"**What does Hao want."**

"**The usual." Ren sighed. Oh, and he also wants to fuck me till I can't stand. Ren decided to leave that part out for now. Yoh finished the rest of the water and bread before speaking.**

"**I think I can walk. Let's get out of here." Yoh tried to stand, but his legs buckled under him. Ren caught Yoh before he fell and lowered him slowly to the ground. "Baka. You haven't moved in days. What makes you think you can walk let alone fight?" **

**Yoh didn't speak. He just lay in Ren arms letting the warmth of the other boy's body seep into him. Hao should have killed Ren for yelling at him, but he didn't, why? Something was up. Why was Ren allowed to come see him and why had Hao done what Ren wanted? A million questions and Yoh didn't have the will to ask them. All he wanted was to stay next to Ren.**

**Ren held Yoh close. It wasn't at all like being near Hao. Yoh's presence was warm and cheery while Hao's was cold and dark. Whenever Hao touched him he wanted to pull away, but the feel of Yoh's body pressed against his made his heart beat faster.**

"**I'll get us out of here." Ren said comfortingly.**

"**Yeah. Everything will be all right." Yoh murmured. Ren couldn't help but smile at Yoh's optimism and trust in him.**

"**Hao said you were dead." Tears blurred Yoh's vision and Ren wanted nothing more than to make them go away. He cupped Yoh's face in his hands and made the boy look at him.**

"**Baka. Do I look dead to you?"**

**Yoh shook his head. "But why would he tell me that." **

"**Hao is a lying, deceitful, horny bastard who can't be trusted. He just wanted to play with you."**

"**Horny?" **

**Ren turned bright red and quickly released Yoh.**

"**Well…umm…you see…"**

**Ren knew this could be the only time he got to talk to Yoh so he pulled away from the embrace. "Yoh we need to talk. Do the others know where we are?" Yoh shook his head. "No. Hao said he would kill them and you if I didn't come alone." Ren let out an inaudible sigh. Good. No one else was hurt. Now all he had to do is keep Yoh safe.**

"**What is going on Ren?" Ren felt his cheeks turning red. He had hoped Yoh wouldn't ask, that maybe it would all go away.**

"**You don't have to worry about Hao killing me." Yoh was relieved and confused at the same time. "What do you mean?"**

"**Hao seems to have a…well…crush on me." The last part was rushed and it took a few seconds for it to register. In better circumstances, Ren would have laughed at the brunette's screwed up face, but they both were silent.**

**Yoh prayed that Hao had not done anything to Ren, his Ren. "Has he…" Ren's blush brought a rush of anger through Yoh. He was prepared to kill his brother. He had seen Ren first. Ren was his! **

**Ren was stammering and his broken sentences didn't make sense. Yoh grabbed Ren's hand and the babbling stopped. "Shh. It's okay. We're together now and we will defeat Hao."**

**Ren didn't know what to say. His heart was beating and all he could do was stare at his hand in Yoh's. Why did it have to feel so good? Why did he want nothing more than to lean in and have Yoh's lips pressed against his? Ren would not let Hao torture Yoh anymore. He would not play Hao's stupid games.**

"**I'll get you out soon. I promise." At Yoh's nod Ren left the cell prepared to face Hao.**

**Hao immediately appeared in front of him as he closed the cell door. "Did you have a good talk my cat?" Hao's voice was like a poisonous snake wrapping around him. Ren resisted the urge to punch the pyro. There might be time enough for that in the future.**

"**I have a proposition for you."**

_Chapter six is the last chapter, so don't stop now, read on!_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Yoh felt heat envelope him and when he opened his eyes, he was in a large, rectangular room. On the other side of the room was Ren was practicing with his kwan dao. (Spear-like weapon) Hao knelt down next to Yoh with a smile on his face.**

"**I have brought you here to watch Ren fall. You are helpless to do anything." Yoh felt his heart hammering against his chest. Was Hao going to kill Ren? No, Ren said that Hao had a crush on him and wouldn't...**

"**Leave Ren out of this!" Yoh said defiantly.**

"**Do not worry Otouto. I will not kill my precious Ren. Anyway, this was his idea." Yoh blinked up at the evil shaman in confusion. "You are so slow my twin. If Ren wins both of you go free. If I win and I assure you I will, then Ren is mine, forever." Hao walked away with a smile on his lips. Happy slash evil. Only he could pull it off.**

"**Are you ready my cat?" Ren glared at the older shaman.**

"**Remember the rules. If you knock me out for good, you win, but if before that I draw blood from you, I win." Ren was about to say more, but Hao cut him off.**

"**Yes, yes. You did make numerous rules, but I think I will remember them all. Besides, no matter what you do or say, in the end, I will win. We might as well get this over and put it behind us so we can get on with the wedding."**

**Ren charged Hao and missed by a hair.**

"**Not bad but you are no match for me." Before Ren had time to turn towards the voice an invisible force hit in the back. Ren used the kwan dao to slow him down, but he still ended up at the other end of the room. Strike. Strike. Just as he thought that Hao might be losing ground the evil pyro would knock him away again. The invisible hand threw him across the room one last time, his Kwan Dao sliding out of reach and Ren didn't get up.**

"**Ren!" Yoh's panicked voice called out to him. Ren heard the smack of Yoh getting thrown against a wall. "He is mine Otouto. All mine." Ren could just image Hao's pleased smile and couldn't wait to cut it up. His hand was just above his head and his fingers brushed metal. Slowing down his breathing as if he were asleep Ren listened to Hao approach.**

"**Oh, my poor Ren. He should have known better. Don't worry Yoh. I will take good care of him." Ren could hear Yoh crying, but he couldn't move yet. "Get away from him Hao!" Hao laughed and Yoh was silent once again. **

**He felt Hao bend down next to him and a cold hand stroke his cheek. Hao lifted him up in his arms holding Ren close to his chest. "Yes, I will take good care of you." Hao whispered evilly. Hao couldn't use his hands and he was completely caught off guard when Ren pulled a miniature blade from his hair and cut Hao's cheek. Blood trickled from the wound.**

**Ren fell on his back and rolled away not wanting to be near Hao. Hao tentatively touched his cheek in amazement. "I didn't expect…"**

**Ren turned to see Yoh gazing at him with the same kind of amazement. "We'll let ourselves out."**

**Ren walked over to Yoh and grabbed his arm dragging him out of the room.**

**Yoh finally began to use his feet and found his voice. "You beat Hao! You beat him!" Ren ignored the hyper shaman and concentrated on finding the way out of Hao's mansion. "I was SO scared." Ren turned and saw tears streaming down Yoh's cheeks. Ren swung Yoh so that they were facing each other and wiped away the younger shaman's tears. "You shouldn't worry so much. I told you I would take care of it." Yoh smiled and Ren smiled despite himself. Ren blushed and quickly turned away. "Let's find a way out of here."**

"**I can show you the way." Ren and Yoh gasped as Amidamaru and Bason appeared beside them. Ren's thoughts had been completely about Yoh and he had almost forgotten about his spirit. "Does this mean Hao is going to keep his side of the bargain?"**

"**Yes my cat." Ren gazed up at Hao who was only inches from him. Way too close for comfort. Yoh took his arm and pulled Ren beside him. Hao grimaced at the contact. "I will leave you alone for now, but I haven't given up. You will be mine Ren." Fire enveloped them and Ren was left glaring at the mansion doors, Hao's last words lingering forebodingly in his ears.**

"**Ren?" Ren was brought out of his daze by a warm hand gripping his. Yoh watched him warily. "Are you okay?" Ren nodded. "I guess."**

"**Thanks for saving me." Ren blushed and tried to turn away, but Yoh held onto his hand. "Well…you…see…" Ren stammered. Yoh gave Ren a quick peck on the cheek and Ren's face turned beat red. Yoh just kept smiling.**

"**We better get going. The others are probably worried sick. Not to mention this place gives me the creeps." Ren nodded in agreement. They walked side by side and when Yoh took Ren's hand, he didn't blush but squeezed back.**

_Well, that's the end. I thought it was a cute ending. I'm kinda sad that Yoh and Ren didn't have any real good kissing scenes, they are my fav pairing, but maybe next time. _

_I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please review. I love hearing what you have to say._

_PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!_


End file.
